1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable personal computer, and more particularly to a fire resistant wearable personal computer for use by a fire fighter while fighting a fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
The outbreak of a fire can simultaneously cause fear, panic, and chaos within a matter of seconds. People need to react fast, and fire fighters who are there to save these people need to react even faster. Fighting fires is not an easy job in any setting, but is especially difficult on a ship or other confined space such as an offshore oil rig. Challenges faced by fire fighters, especially onboard ships and in other confined areas, include restricted escape areas and not knowing the extent of the fire. The delays in fighting a fire caused by these challenges can result in a heavy loss of merchandise and equipment and may even result in the loss of life.
The traditional equipment used by fire fighters, such as a United States Navy Fire Fighting Ensemble, consists of a fire suit, a helmet, air packs, and a wireless radio. In addition, some fire fighters wear location devices that enable a team leader to monitor the locations of the fire fighters. However, there exists a continuing need to provide more information to fire fighting team leaders (hereinafter xe2x80x9cteam leadersxe2x80x9d) such as the precise location of fires within a confined area and the extent of damage that a fire has caused. In addition, there exists a continuing need for more effective communication between team leaders and fire fighters. For example, if a team leader could transmit a plan view of the structure where a fire has broken out that displays the precise areas where the fire is located, as well as unobstructed escape routes, fire fighters would be able to extinguish the fire in a more expedient and safe manner.
Wearable personal computers are personal computers that may be worn on the body of the person operating the computer. Wearable personal computers are preferred when there is insufficient space to set up a lap top or desktop personal computer. In addition, wearable personal computers may be adapted to use wireless communications to exchange data with a remote computer system. However, the use of conventional wearable personal computers is limited by the environmental surroundings in which they will be used. This is especially true in a fire fighting scenario where the presence of high temperatures and moisture, as well as quick physical movements and collisions with the user""s body, would preclude the use of a conventional wearable computer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wearable personal computer that is adapted to withstand the rigors of fire fighting or other emergency situations that would increase the communication and exchange of critical information between a fire fighter and a team leader and other fire fighters.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for using a wearable personal computer in a fire fighting application or other harsh environment application involving, for example, a high temperature and/or spray environment. The present invention can be used for the following functions: providing real time video and voice communication over a wireless local area network (LAN) or other wireless communication system; providing interactive collaboration between a team leader and fire fighters through access to drawings and technical manuals using wireless communication; preparing standardized inspection reports that are electronically filed; remote activation and monitoring of machinery and/or remote sensor devices using wireless communication; using xe2x80x9creasoning softwarexe2x80x9d to assist in fire fighting and rescue applications and solutions; automatically alerting fire fighters of hazards in the environment that they are entering; monitoring the health of fire fighters using telemetry devices such as sensors imbedded in the present invention; recording fire fighters"" actions for review and future training purposes; and using augmented reality software applications to assist in fire fighting.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a camera adapted to be water resistant, a display unit housed in a flame and heat resistant insulation casing, a battery housed in a heat resistant casing, a wearable personal computer, and means for supporting the battery and computer from the body of the person using the present invention. The present invention allows a fire fighter to use wireless communication to transmit real time video and voice data as well as other information to a remote team leader. The present invention further allows a team leader to use wireless communication to transmit critical information such as escape routes and floor plans to the fire fighter.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the invention further includes a radio frequency identification tag to provide location and tracking data of the fire fighter to the control team leader. In another embodiment of the present invention, the use of a separate radio frequency identification tag is eliminated by incorporating radio frequency tracking hardware and software into the computer. Other tracking devices can be used, as well.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an infrared camera enables both the fire fighter and team leader to see through smoke and locate the hottest parts of the fire.